vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexia Branson
Alexia Branson, nicknamed Lexi, was a vampire and was also Stefan Salvatore's best friend and companion. Lexi met Elena Gilbert briefly before she died and gave her some relationship advice, encouraging her to give Stefan a chance. Elena thought of Lexi as a friend after they talked, realizing how much she cared about Stefan. In Season Five, she returns in Home and saves Stefan from going into the oblivion. She was later resurrected before The Other Side collapsed. Biography Early life Although not much is known about her, Lexi was born around 1659 and became a vampire at the age of 24. She had a younger brother and she had been taking care of him since their parents died. Alexia was changed into a vampire by a man, who was revealed to be Niklaus Mikaelson, she met who asked her if she wanted to live forever so she could take care of her brother. She agreed and was turned into vampire. After her transoforation, Alexia realized that she would have to drink blood, but she was one of those vampires that were able to learn how to control their thirst and keep their emotions on. For six years, Alexia looked out for her brother, but he was killed when villagers who were suspicious since Alexia never grew older. They set her cottage on fire, trying to kill her but she escaped. Her brother didn't; he was only 16 years old. Alexia mourned for her brother, but she refused to turn her emotions off since her family's death would not solve anything. She knew that turning off her emotions would make her emotionless, and that she would not be the person she once was. Meeting Stefan In 1864, she arrived in Mystic Falls and met a newly turned vampire named Stefan Salvatore, who tried to attack her, not realizing that she was also a vampire. After discovering that Stefan was a ripper, Lexi took it upon herself to help Stefan recover his humanity and keep his addiction in check, and they became close friends. Lexi was good friends with a woman named Callie Gallagher during that time period. Vampire Diaries Season Five In Home, Stefan was almost taken away by the darkness which was destroying The Other Side, but was saved by Lexi. When the spell started, Lexi was resurrected after Stefan convinced her to pass through Bonnie next. After the spell ended, leaving Damon trapped in the Other Side, Lexi comes over to Stefan and comforts him. She then wraps her arms around him without saying a word. Season Six In Season Six, Lexi had been spending time in helping Alaric how to control the thirst and taught him how to live a life as a vampire. She was mentioned by Alaric in the episode I'll Remember while having a conversation with Caroline and Jesse. In the end of The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Lexi met up with Caroline, Jesse, and newly-turned vampire Ivy. After Caroline explained about the situation, Lexi agreed to take care of Ivy for a while until she learns how to control her emotions and the secret of compulsion. She appeared again in Fade Into You where she and Ivy attended the Friendsgiving. Lexi was concerned about Elena and would later learn that Alaric They later left after the event was over. Category:Branson Family Category:Females Category:Supernaturals Category:Vampires Category:Undead